


Invention gone boom

by Rattosaurus



Series: Steampunk Owl House [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Explosions, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz buff, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattosaurus/pseuds/Rattosaurus
Summary: Luz's invention goes wrong, people get hurt. Luz needs hug and push to not avoid certain friends.
Series: Steampunk Owl House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042461
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Invention gone boom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drabbles_Of_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/gifts).



> Concept from Drabbles_Of_Writing and their Punk Anon  
> If want to know about their steampunk Au go to their tumblr  
> https://drabbles-of-writing.tumblr.com
> 
> In this, Luz has a robotic prosthetic arm after losing her arm when she was 9. King and Hooty are Robots with self awareness.

“Are you sure about this? It’s complicated and will take a while to plan and make” Amity asked as she fiddled with one of Luz’s many robotic arms.

“Yuuup! They help Eda a lot in really bad situations so…” Luz paused what she was saying to try and get a line right on the blueprints she has been working on for a few days now, “So, it just seemed to make sense.”

“And?” Amity looked up at Luz with a smug little smile.

“And they look so cool! Like, who wouldn’t want their own wings to fly? Well, more for gliding, I guess but you know what I mean. I know it will take a while, which is why I have borrowed Edas blueprints. So that I can make mine and look at what worked for her and what didn’t” Luz stated pulling out a few pieces of rolled up paper, that were messier blueprints then the ones she was already working on.

“Are you getting everyone to help then?” Amity asked taking the older pieces of paper and try to decipher Eda’s messy handwriting.

“Yeah, going to need help getting supplies and testing… Plus I’m sure Eda doesn’t want me strapping it to my back with to test without others in case of fire or I get stuck on my back, on the floor” Luz shrugs

Her and Amity fell into a comfortable silence as they wanted for the gang to show up. Luz going back to drawing her blueprints and Amity ditched the arm she was working on fascinated by the diagrams and mathematics that Eda used to make herself a set of wings. They worked for about an hour when the first to show up was Willow and Gus, who got comfy on a few extra stools they had in the workshop. Not too long after, Eda and king led Viney, Jerbo and Barcus to the workshop carrying drinks and snacks. When everyone was seated Luz started showing her plans and explaining what she was going (to try) to make. Her friends could see how important this was to Luz and also see her excitement as she talks fast, unable to sit still on her chair. 

“So,” Willow started still looking over the start of Luz’s blueprints, “you want to make your own version of Eda’s wings but with them having more of an attacking ability but also smaller?”

“Yeah! I’ll need a little help getting everything together and built, so, I was hoping you guys would help a little.” Luz said with the same huge grin on her face

“Kid, yours would have to be bigger than mine, literally. You have a space for what is labelled here as a ‘freeze ray’ and here it says, ‘flame thrower’, not to mention the ‘death ray’? You may need to tone down the weaponry if you want to fly or even glide.” Eda said with mild amusement and pride in her apprentice. 

“I may have gotten… a little bit… over excited…” Luz said with a nervous giggle with her robotic arm twitching a small amount.

“We can refine and add weapons after we manage to build a working pair for you.” Amity said as she was taking notes from Eda’s blueprints now.

“That sounds like a plan.” Willow hummed.

“I’ll help get stuff together.” Gus said just as excited as Luz felt. 

“How about you guys?” Luz turned to Jerbo, Viney and Barcus.

“Sure,” Viney shrugged, “someone needs to make sure you don’t catch fire too much.”

“Yeah, we can go start collecting stuff while you guys finish the diagrams and stuff.” Jernbo said with Barcus nodding and giving a thumbs up.

“Yeah!” Luz exclaimed, jumping up and pumping a fist in the air.

After a bit more discussing things for everyone to look out for, Viney, Jerbo and Barcus left. Eda and King left with them, to make sure Hooty was behaving himself as they were leaving. Leaving Amity, Willow, Gus and Luz to make plans and just hang out, resulting in a minor fire that singed some of Luz’s hair (again).

Over the next week Luz and Amity refined the blueprints, and everyone helped get all the supplies that were needed. Before any of Luz’s friends let her work, they told her to get a full night’s sleep because they know her tendency of staying up till Titan knows in the morning working and needing to be carried to her bed. As they get started Luz is visibly shaking with excitement but calms down as they all start working. 

Within a few days they had a basic skeleton for everything to go on. It didn’t have gears to make them open, but they worked as of yet and Luz couldn't see them as anything but majestic. A week later it was really coming together but the others began to notice Luz was staying up later and later. Eda intervened and locked her out of the workshop so she would go to bed. Unfortunately, Luz taught herself how to pick locked so she could sneak in late at night or early in the morning.

“Luz, you need to get some actual sleep, or you might make a mistake.” Willow said drawing Luz’s attention away from what she was welding.

“It will be done in a few days though; it will be fine.” Luz said in almost a whine but was bouncing a leg in excitement.

“Willow does have a point; your inventions do have a tendency to be in flames or sparking.” Gus replied and his tone held concern.

“But it’s so close to being done!” Luz pouted, crossing her arms across her chest

“If you don’t, I’ll tell Amity.” Willow said with a knowing smile when Luz started to blush, “Also, you're on fire.” 

Looking where Willow was pointing, Luz hadn’t turned the welding torch that was attached to her arm before crossing it with the other. With her eye blown wide at the realisation that she was on fire and it was spreading, she jumped off her chair and sprinted to the sink that is full of water for moments like this to submerge it.

Once she took a deep breath she turned back to Willow, “Fine, I will go to bed when Eda does and actually sleep the whole night through.”

“Thank you.” Willow glanced at the time, “Well, we’ve got to head now. See you tomorrow” 

After they hugged and waved their goodbyes, Luz kept her promise of sleeping properly that night. Over the following days though, she stayed up late falling asleep at her desk in her room and had to be carried into her bed by Eda.

Finally, after almost 2 weeks, the wings were finished and ready for a test run. Willow and Gus made their way to the owl house after meeting up with Amity, to find Luz reluctantly with Hooty. With all 3 of them groaning at the same time, not wanting to talk to the annoying mechanical door guard, they made their way over.

“Hoot! Hoot! More company!” the door talked; they were braced their self for the mental torture of having to talk to him.

“Sorry Hooty, not today. We have plans, I’m expecting Viney, Jerbo and Barcus. Could you just let them in please when they get here?” Willow, Gus and Amity visibly relaxed at Luz saving them from having to talk to the annoying owl.

“Okay! Hoot! Hoot!” Hooty replied almost smiling, making a shiver travel down their spins at how creepy it was. 

Luz waved them through to the workshop and showed them the finished wings on their stand, “So, how’d they look?” there was a notable tone of pride in her voice.

“They look so cool!” Gus said walking around them wanting to touch them.

“Impressive but we need to make sure they are safe and actual work.” Amity responded taking a seat at one of the desks. 

“I think they will work just fine. They are beautiful Luz” Willow says standing beside Amity with a proud nod of her head.

“That’s the spirit!” Luz responded with a massive smile, “Imma change my arm, so I don’t set myself on fire with the torch again.” she then sprinted off.

“Do you think Viney, Jerbo and Barcus will be too long? Because I’m not convinced Luz can wait to try them any longer.” Amity said, thinking out loud.

“Oh, absolutely not. Luz won't be able to wait more than 5 minutes when she gets back down here” Willow lightly giggled.

“Well, she might be able to wait 10, with the distraction power of…” Gus paused for effect before pulling out a fake bouquet from his sleeve, “magic!”

“I change my answer, 30 minutes.” Willow deadpanned, getting a laugh out of Amity.

“I hope you have more than flowers up your sleeves there Gus.” Amity said with a bit of a laugh still in her voice.

Just as Gus was about to respond, Luz reappeared, she had changed from her normal clothes as well as her arm. She was now wearing a vest top with a thickish coat in her hand. Unfortunately for Amity, when she turned to Luz to say something, she ended up blushing hard and almost fainted. She could hear Willow snicker behind her hand.

“You guys ready? I don’t think I can wait.” Luz said exited and completely oblivious to Amity’s gay panic.

“We need Viney, Jerbo and Barcus to turn up, so, I thought while we wait, I could show you some magic tricks I’ve been working on.” Gus said just as excited as Luz in the tone of his voice.

“Yeah! Let’s see what you have mastered.” Luz replies sitting in front of him, looking at him expectantly.

“How can she be so oblivious that you have a crush on her, after that reaction?” Willow whispered to Amity flabbergasted, “and why haven’t you told her yet?”

“I don’t know,” Amity says even quieter with a look of confusion on her face, “and it’s not that simple”

“It is, it really is. You go up to her, say that you have a crush on her. Then boom, you're a couple.” Willow said, raising an eyebrow.

Amity didn’t reply, just watched Luz look at what Gus was doing with amazement and confusion. The distraction lasted a solid 20 minutes or so when Viney, Jerbo and Barcus showed up. They chatted as they helped Luz strapped into the robotic wings and made sure to have buckets of water in hand. They didn’t want this to fail because it meant a lot to their friend and knew she would be upset if it went wrong.

Willow, Viney, Jerbo and Barcus stood back with the buckets as Amity and Gus made last minute checks. When the checks were done, they joined the others as Luz turned around to face them looking giddy.

“Ready?!” She exclaimed, with as much excitement as her voice could hold.

“Yes, just face the other way so we can make sure you don’t somehow catch fire” Amity said in a joking tone.

“Okay,” Luz turned back around and quickly glanced over her shoulder, “Starting them now.”

Almost as soon as she said that and they moved a small amount, then they started to spark. Amity and Gus rushed forward to turn them off and get them off of Luz, not wanting them to get ruined. They managed to turn the wings off but even with them turned off the sparking was getting worse somehow and before they could get them off Luz or even get a warning to the others. A loud and powerful explosion happened. The wings had exploded setting fires and sending shrapnel out. 

Willow, Jerbo, Viney and Barcus, who all had been near the entrance, ended up outside on their backs, not fully comprehending what had happened. Viney and Willow look at each other before sprinting back into the workshop to find Amity, Luz and Gus.

They found Gus and once they got him out realised, he was hurt bad. Viney took charge on helping him, by slowing some of the bleeding down, as she told Jerbo and Barcus to get help. While Willow sprinted back to look for Amity and Luz.

In the workshop, Luz realised what had happened and could feel panic rise in her as she looked for her friends. Her robotic arm was faintly sparking and twitching badly, only getting worse as the panic rose. She managed to get the wings off her back while looking around for anyone. She froze for a split second her eyes landed on Amity before sprinting over to her. 

Looking closer at Amity, Luz couldn’t tell if she was conscious or not but that she was breathing. As she was about to pick her up, she caught sight on one of Amity’s arms and the red staining. Amity was really badly hurt. Luz’s mind jumped to when she was 9 and lost her arm because of something she made. 

The more she looked at Amity’s arm, the more pain she could feel form where she herself should have an arm, she could hear the grinding of gears and sickening crunching of bones breaking ring in the background. She pulled Amity into a hug with her real arm, while the not moving the other as the pain from the missing one serried and held her as she cried and apologised over and over again.

When Willow found Luz and Amity, it hadn’t been more than 5 minutes since the wings exploded but froze, seeing Luz cry inconsolably while her robotic arm looked ready to explode itself. Rushing over she managed to get Luz calm enough to carry Amity out to the others as help was a few minutes away.

Within 20 minutes, Amity and Gus had been rushed away to the nearest hospital, the fires had been put out and the rest of the gang had been checked over. With minor injury that could be dealt with there. Eda showed up as everyone was leaving and Willow trying to calm Luz down. 

Eda rushed over to Luz asking frantically what had happened but only Willow would answer. After being filled in, Eda told her to go home and took Luz’s robotic arm off so that it wouldn’t become irreparably broken with it acting up. Eda carried Luz to her room knowing she might want some space to be alone after what happened.

Over the next few days Willow kept Eda up to date as Luz wouldn’t answer calls and didn’t want to talk to anyone. Eda slowly made her way to Luz’s room to tell her the news and found her, laying on her bed without a robotic arm on and just staring out the window.

“Hey kid, how you doing?” Eda asked, sitting on the end of Luz’s bed. She got a shrug as a response, “I got some news from Willow about Amity and Gus.”

She noticed how Luz seemed to flinch at their names, “Gus is okay, he’ll be out in a few days. Amity is fine, she is going to be there a week or so longer.”

There is a pause before Luz talks in a quiet voice, “She didn’t need to lose her arm, right?”

Eda could hear the hurt and worry in her voice, “She still has both arms, one is just burnt. She’ll be fine in no time”

“I thought…” Luz's voice holds a vulnerability Eda hadn’t heard in her before, “I thought because of my actions, I cost her, her arm… I could hear and feel when I lost mine.”

Eda is quiet for a while before not knowing what to do or say, “You want me to ask for Camila to visit for a few days?”

All Eda gets in response is a nod, so she takes that as a cue to leave her alone. Eda doesn't find it easy to call Luz’s mum to tell her what had happened and ask if she can visit earlier than planned. She is relieved when Camila says she’ll make the trip and stay for a few days the following day.

Over the next 2 weeks Luz spoke more to her most of her friends but avoided talking to Gus and Amity, the guilt was too much. Willow and Eda noticed she was avoiding using her robotic arms and wouldn’t invent or tweak with inventions unless it was to help Eda or fix King or Hooty.

After getting out of the hospital, Amity wasn’t going to be allowed to leave their house for a long time. So, Edric and Emira would keep her company and help her stay in contact with her friends. She was worried about Luz because she hadn’t talked to since the day of the accident.

“Has Luz talked to you yet?” Willow asked with an unsure face over the holographic watch Emira had let her borrow.

“No, she hasn’t even talked to Ed and Em when they have tried to talk to her.” Amity frowned.

She had been out of the hospital for a few days now after being in for a bit over a week, the longest time of her life. She had talked to everyone but Luz, who wouldn’t answer her calls.

“Gus was saying the same,” Willow frowned, “she would talk to me or the others until 3 or 4 days after her mum visited.”

This made Amity worry even more, “Is she okay?”

“Eda said Luz very rarely uses any of her arms and will only tinker to help her out or fix King and Hooty. She doesn’t really leave her room, either.”

“But we’re okay.” Amity said in confusion and concern.

“I don’t think she is because when I found you both in the workshop, she was crying, and her robotic arm looked ready to explode.” Willow shook her head.

“Have you or anyone else been able to visit?”

Willow shook her head again, “Me and Gus went the other day, but she refused to see us in person. I think it might be because I brought Gus though.”

Amity was about to reply when Em popped her head through her bedroom door, “Mittens, Mum and Dad are going to be home soon.” then vanished again.

“Sorry Willow, that’s my cue to go.” Amity frowned

“It’s okay, I’ll try to see if she will see just me tomorrow. I’ll tell you how it goes and how she is.” Willow gave a sympathetic smile.

“Thanks, bye.” Amity waved as Willow said bye, hanging up.

Amity slumped back into the pillows on her bed and sighs. “What am I going to do?” she asks herself after a few minutes of sitting in silence.

“What’s got you looking so worried?” Em asks walking into Amity’s room

“Yeah, you’d think you would be relieved, not worried” Ed frowns following his twin into Amity’s room.

“I’m worried about Luz, Willow says she is avoiding me and Gus, not wearing any of her arms’ and isn’t inventing.” Amity sighs again looking at the ceiling 

“Did she say why?” Edric asks carefully.

“She thinks it could be because she was the one to find me at the accident in the workshop.” Amity turns to him, “You know how when she is nervous the arms’ she has malfunction kind of?” Ed and Em hum, “Willow said it looked like it could have exploded, I have seen it fritz out or get jumpy but never enough to be concerned it would do that.”

“Well, she did tell us how she lost her arm.” Emira said slowly, “She will of saw how mangled your arm is, she could have jumped to a conclusion about how they were going to treat yours.”

“Em’s right, in the heat of the moment, I would jump to that conclusion too.” Ed said frowning.

Amity doesn’t reply just looks at them with wide eyes, then her look slowly pans down to her arm rapped in bandages, not knowing what to think. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, she replies in a strained whisper.

“How do I get her to talk to me then?” Amity asks, looking up at the twins for answers.

They share a brief look, “Keep trying to talk to her-” Emira states

“-and give her time.” Edric finishes with a solemn look on his face.

So, that’s was Amity and everyone else did. Luz still didn’t talk to Amity and Gus but didn’t stay in her room all the time and started wearing her arms again. She didn’t tinker but Eda, Willow, Viney, Jerbo and Barcus were all trying to encourage her to pick it up again. While Ed and Em where trying to persuade their parents to let Amity out of the house.

“LUZ!” Luz could hear Eda shout from somewhere in the owl house.

“WHAT?!” she responded stopping the sketch she was doing of her favourite book character.

“COME HERE A MINUTE!” Eda shouts back, Luz responded asking why but didn’t get a reply leaving her no choice but to go find her mentor.

When Luz found Eda in the living room with Willow. She wanted to turn and leave but couldn’t bring herself to do it. It had been 2 weeks since the accident and only started talking to some of them properly less than a week ago. 

“Flowers is here to talk to you; I need to go out. Taking King, see ya.” Eda said with a 2-finger salute while leaving.

There was a bit an awkward silence when Eda had left but eventually Luz moved to sit on the worn couch beside Willow. There is a few more moments of silence before Luz talks.

“How have you been?” she doesn’t look up because she still feels guilty.

“Fine, everyone’s worried about you. Especially Amity, why are you avoiding her?” Willow asks without her tone portraying how worried she is.

Luz doesn’t answer right away but Willow is patient, “It’s too hard to. I feel guilty about that day and angry at myself. I should have listened to all of you and it wouldn’t have happened.” Luz sighs rubbing her face looking at the floor.

“Hmm, if you don’t mind me asking. Why do you feel so guilty, it was an accident?” Willows tone is calm and gentle.

“Because I thought I had made Amity like me. I thought I made her loss her arm and, in that moment, I could feel the pain and hear it happening all over again.” Luz turns to face Willow with an unreadable expression which is uncharacteristic for her as Luz is normally an open book.

Willow doesn’t say anything, but she does move closer and pulls Luz into a hug. They sit like that for a long time before Luz pulls away.

“Want something to eat?” Luz asked sheepishly.

“Yeah.” Willow followed Luz to the kitchen, “Oh, we are all hanging out together this weekend. The twins might be there with Amity and Gus is going to be there too. You want to come?” 

Willow had a feeling the answer would be no, “Maybe, I’ll see how I feel.” Luz responded not looking at her.

That weekend came and went, and Luz didn’t show up. They all tried to think of ways to make the situation better but where finding it hard to get Luz out from behind a barrier she had built. Willow still came over a lot to encourage Luz to get back into her tinkering. Viney, Jerbo and Barcus did the same. It started to work a little, gradually Luz was working on other things. Gus and Amity tried to talk to Luz over this time, but she was being very vigilant in her avoidance of the 2. By the time a month and a half-had past from the day of the accident, Amity wasn’t expecting a call from her friends that had Eda in it as well.

“Have any of you heard from Luz?” is the very first thing Amity hears from Eda before anyone can even say hi.

“Not since yesterday” Jerbo says with Viney, Willow and Barcus speaking in agreement.

“What about you two?” Eda asks Amity and Gus.

“She hasn’t spoke to me since the accident.” Gus says with a frown.

“Same. She is still avoiding me, what’s happened?” Amity asks with worry in her tone.

“We got separated in the market, stupid Coven Guards. Normally she beats me here or she is a few minutes behind. It’s been 10 minutes, it’s to hectic for me to head out. Can you all go looking?” Eda requests pinching the bridge of her nose.

So, all of them head out to find Luz. Amity was allowed out of the house now, on her own now too. She originally had to have someone with her, normally the twins, but she asked them to stay in the manner in case her parents came home early from a business trip.

They all focused on different areas to find Luz. After almost 30 minutes of searching, Amity found Luz, but she was in a bad state in a well-hidden ally. Her robotic arm was badly damaged, not working right, and it looked like she hand be pummelled by a large group of people.

Amity rushed of to her, “Luz?! What happened?!”

Luz didn’t say anything other than put her hand over Amity’s mouth. Amity was about to move her hand but stopped when she saw Coven Guards run past. After a few minutes Luz moved her hand away from Amity’s mouth and replied.

“I couldn’t shake them, kept getting hit and stuff, my arms not working anymore either.” Her voice is quite and tired. 

Amity moves to the entrance of the ally to make sure its clear before moving back to her, “We need to get you out of here but the owl house is too far, so is the library… Come on, you’re coming to my house.” 

Luz doesn’t argue and allows Amity to help her up and lead her back to where she lives. On the way she calls the twins to help her sneak Luz in and keep the parents away if they show up. Luz doesn’t talk to Amity and she doesn’t look at her as she limps to Amity’s home.

Once they get there, Edric and Emira are waiting for them. They rush over and take Luz from Amity after she removes Luz’s robotic arm. They take make their way to Amity’s room and the twins leave to keep and eye out but mainly so they can talk. They could feel how tense the air around the younger 2 is and know talking is the only way to fix it.

“Hold still.” Amity say gently cleaning Luz’s face from her previously bloody nose, “Where does it hurt?”

Luz doesn’t look as Amity’s cleaning her face, “My face, arm, back a little and ankle…”

“Why where you and Eda being chased by the Coven?” Amity moved to look at her arm now the bloods gone from her face.

“Same reason as normal.” Luz shrugs.

After that, Luz falls silent. Amity call Eda and the others to let them know what’s happed and that Luz is staying the night. Luz wanted to argue, she didn’t want to be there, she still felt guilty. After Amity hangs up, turns to Luz in thought.

“Why are you avoiding me?” 

Luz can hear the hurt and looks further away, “I’m not avoiding you.”

“That’s a terrible lie,” Amity’s voice held some anger, “you need to talk to me. We are friends, you can’t be upset with me and not say why.”

Luz stays quiet, “Luz! Talk to me!” Amity snaps, “You’ve been avoiding me for a month and a half, is it because you are upset with me?!”

It’s quite for a while, “I’m not upset with you… I’m angry at myself.”

Amity almost misses what Luz said because she spoke so quietly, “It was an accident! Yes, me and Gus will have scars, but we will be fine.” Amity’s voice stresses.

“But you could have ended up like me… both of you… I didn’t learn my lesson” 

Amity moves to be in front of Luz, placing a hand on her cheek and guides her to try and match her gaze. She talks to Luz in a softer voice, “Luz, look at me please?”

Luz looks at because of Amity’s soft plea, “Me and Gus are fine. We are upset you are avoiding us. Everyone is worried about you because you stopped acting like yourself. You can’t shut me out… Or anyone else for that matter. You need to talk to me.”

Luz opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, so Amity continues, “How about we see if we can fix your arm? If you aren’t ready to talk but after you will no matter how hard.”

“Okay” Luz says with a sad nod.

They (mainly Amity) spend the next few hours fixing Luz’s arm so that it works. In that time, the tension in the air eases and Luz relaxes and starts enjoying Amity’s company. The whole time Amity has been waiting for Luz to say something. So, Amity takes the lead again.

“Ready to talk now?” She asks gently but with a tone that doesn’t give Luz an option.

There is a sad silence as Luz frowns, “When I found you and saw your arm, I got overwhelmed. I couldn’t think straight and I could feel my arm hurt just as much as when I lost it… and I could hear it happening again…” Amity looked over in sympathy, “I thought, you were going to end up like me. People looking down on you, whatever your parents would say and with an annoying pain that appear and won’t go. Like an itch you can’t scratch. I wouldn’t have learned my lesson and instead of changing my life, I will have changed the live of some of the most import people lives that I have in my life.”

Luz turns to Amity, “You may not have lost your arm, but because I didn’t learn, you have scars for the rest of your life. Who knows what they will look like in 10 years from now? You should hate me; Gus should hate me. If I sleep like a normal person maybe it wouldn’t have gone so wrong.”

Amity is left in silence staring at Luz, “I don’t think I could ever hate you and I know for sure the others couldn’t either. You’re an amazing person Luz, give yourself a break. You won’t be able to tell if it was actually preventable or not.” Amity reaches to holds Luz’s hand, feeling how warm it is, “I don’t blame you, so, please don’t blame yourself.”

“Okay.” Luz sniffles a little.

“How about I get us something to eat?” Amity asks after passing Luz a tissue.

“Please” Luz says after blowing her noise giving a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions on what to write next for this, can be asked on my tumblr   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rattosaurus


End file.
